One Among Others
by Phallon Walls
Summary: Aura Banker is From District 2, and is going into the Hunger Games. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**One Among Others**

I wake up to my birthday. What luck right? You do not understand the irony yet. Today is March 21st, reaping day. In my district, everybody is exited to see the two tributes, one girl, one boy. I don't have one friend. I would never allow myself. Only because, I was one day going to go into the Hunger Games, like my great grandmother, great grandfather, on both sides, my mother, father, and my older brother. And to top that, they are all victors, and I will be too.

I wait. Any moment now, mom, dad, and brother will bardge in, handing me a cake, decorated with icing that looks like blood. Typical, when my brother turned twelve, he got one like that, and in one year, when Caius was 13, he volenteerd. Because when you turn 12, your identity goes into the small glass bowl to be reaped.

I have been training for the games sinse I was born, when I was 3, I could throw a knife farther than my dad and hit the bulls eye. Even if I got reaped today, I would most likely win.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AURA!" My mom barges into my room at 5:00 am. My dad and Caius follow close behind. Yup, exactly as I thought, blood icing.

"How is my little girl?" My dad asked as he lifted me up in the air. I weigh only 75lbs, and I am 4ft 8in. Not to tall, well fed, but light.

"Good dad, what are my training scores?"

"Well, how is a... 10?"

"Meh, I could do better,"

"Aura, why are you always so hard on yourself?" Caius asked jokingly "Anyway, Mom, Dad, Her present?"

"Well, we are going to have to eat this cake or rip it open, because the box is in the cake." Mom spoke in a serious tone, that turned into laughter. "I am kidding, Its right here." She hands me a small box. I lift the lid, and in the careful wrapping, is a pin, with three waves in the middle of the circle. The family symbol. "The reaping starts in 30 minutes. Get dressed." My mom, back into her usual strict state.

They all leave my room, but before they do, they all take a peice of cake. My short black dress hangs in the corner of my closet, waiting to be used. I slip on the dress, and look at myself in the mirror, I look like I am seven, but I put my wavy golden brown hair into a slick ponitail and put my side bangs on top of my head and clip them into place. I go down the stairs and out the door. The reaping started 30 minutes ago. But then again, The speech is about 40 minutes long, so I have to leave now. No doubt that my family is there already.

I run and as soon as possible, I join the 12 year olds. The girl up on the stage has a smile way to big to be real claims her name to be Mallion Newman.

"Ladies first!" Mallion says and she puts her hand into the bowl, then pulls it out as she carries a pearl white peice of paper. "AURA BANKER!"

Yes! I WAS CHOSEN! I dont have to volenteer! I walk up on stage with a big smirk on my face.

"Gentlemen, your tribute is... Ross Hayn!" Ross walkes onto the stage. He is obviously 18, buff, trained for the games, but not smart. I could use him. "Any volenteers?" Nobody makes a sound. Good. "AND NOW CONGRADULATIONS TO OUR DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES, AURA BANKER AND ROSS HAYS!" Next thing I know is that we are walking to the Justice Building.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Among Others**

* Please leave a review! I really really want reviews. Sorry the chapters are so short, I will make them longer from now on. Uhh, yeah... please read the chapters. I usualy update on the weekends, I am a really busy person during the weekdays.

I happily put one foot in front of the other. _I am going to the Hunger Games_ I sing in my head. I can not whait to see my parents reactions! I make sure I look upset and weak, so Ross will not know what I am thinking. We enter the justice buildings doors, wide and grand. We head down the red hallway to the rooms made for tributes, and tributes family and friends only. I enterd the room to the right, and Ross to the left.

"I am soo proud of you!" my mom says.

"Power! Show them your power!" My dad yells. They came in first. Caius wanted to talk to me seperatly. Untill the guard comes, my parents dont get out. But eventually they leave. Then Caius walks in.

"Here," Caius tosses me the wave pin. "Have this be your token, it was our family token forever,"

"Ok... anything else?" I say.

"Oh yeah... see you on the train," Then he was gone. Oh no... I forgot that he would be Ross's mentor. And who would be mine? I really dont know, Mane Nwoon?

"Aura, to the train," a Peackeeper calls. I step into the brisk spring air, only to smell the exausht from the train. I see Caius's face in the window. Will he tell everything about me to Ross? Who will be my mentor? Only one of theese questions will be answerd when I get on that train, but the other, might just kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Among Others**

I wake up on the train, startled from where I was, I tend to forget the location I am in when I sleep. That is the one thing that might kill me in the games. I always get soaked up in my dreams.

" Time for breakfast," I jump. I didint realize that Caius was standing in the corner of my room. "I'm not going to tell. I know you were thinking about that all night. I could see you tossing and turning all night. Moon is waiting for you. Get dressed," He tosses me my cloths, and he is gone. Moon is my mentor, also Caiuses girlfriend. Has he been standing there all night? I know something was troubling him, he never acts that way. He is usualy an easy going person.

I wish that he would act normal. But he is helping Ross. Would Moon help me at all? Shure, she won the games, but she was in the final three and let the other two kill eachother. I need a hardcore, wise mentor. I get in the cloths that Caius threw me. I put my hair in a ponytail, and walk bearfoot to the dining car for breakfast.

There is a big oval oak table, polished in the middle of the room made of glass. The tv was on the front wall and had the reapings playing on it. Everybody was at the table already. I look down at my brod shoulders. I was wide built, after my father. My mucles were bulging out of the green light weight, short sleved shirt. Why is Ross smirking at me?

I sit down and look at the notebook next to me. Moon smiles. She did this? Maybe she will be a use for me. I lift open the blue cover, and whrite with the red inked pen, _ALLIES_ and _KILL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE_. I look at the screens and wach all the reapings, then it gets to ours. Under allies, I wrote the names, _Physe Boomer, Kime Manow, Ross, Krys Valon, Lavar Bey, Crystal Oceanus, Neue Bros, and Jenome Vector._

I think this is a pretty good list, I look around and notice that everyone but Moon has left the table.

" Thats a good list, Aura," Moon says.

"What time will we get to the Capotol?"

"Five Minutes, now relax, you will be fine," She leaves the room. I slump down in my chair. How does she know I will be fine? I look out the window and see the croud of people in the train station. I stand up and wave. Its never to early to get a few sponsors.


End file.
